


不定期脑洞集合

by channlcoco



Category: Actor RPF, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Markedo, 三伯豆
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channlcoco/pseuds/channlcoco
Summary: 德奥音乐剧演员Mark Seibert（马三伯）和Oedo Kuipers（乌豆）的RPF文集合，不喜误入。圈地自萌与真人无关。





	1. 主教扎Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 粗体表示重读stress

难得的清闲日子，Oedo在床上又多滚了几圈，A卡也很辛苦啊，难得可以休息一天，家里这么安静啊，Sophie这个点应该上学了，Mark估计去健身了吧。磨磨蹭蹭的起床随便塞了几口面包牛奶，Oedo晃荡到了琴房，尽管今天不演出，可还是需要练习一下。在简单热了热身后，忽然有点想弹弹莫扎特的钢琴曲，于是翻出了琴谱。

 

Mark打开家门的时候就听到了钢琴声，还是莫扎特的曲子，看来家里那位如莫扎特般耀眼的人哪怕不演出也闲不住，放下健身包，他走向琴房，靠在门口安静欣赏着这一幕，琴声悦耳，可比不上自己眼前的年轻人，尽管看着瘦弱，可他知道对方蕴藏着多大的爆发力。

 

一曲很快结束，Oedo一抬头看见Mark正站在房间门口，忽然玩性大起：“科洛雷多 **主教** ，您感觉这曲子怎么样？”

 

Mark挑起了眉毛，看来自己年轻的恋人是想玩点不一样的：“还不错，莫扎特。”

 

“不，我不相信您。”Oedo抬起了金色的脑袋，“您可是把我赶走，却用我曲子的人。”

 

Mark开始向钢琴迈步，“那么，看来如果我不给我的天才音乐家一点 **甜头** ，是没办法让他留下了？”

 

听到“甜头”，Oedo明显很很开心，可却说：“不，我不再卑躬屈膝。”然后挺起胸膛，扬起了灿烂的微笑，“像我这样的音乐家是不会迁”

 

Mark则站在了琴凳旁，弯下身把瘦弱的Oedo圈在了自己和钢琴之间：“我从没见过这么差劲的 **仆从** 。”然后低头吻了上去，热情的恋人立刻抱着了自己加深了这一吻，然后手主动的往衣服下钻，“怎么这么着急啊，莫扎特。”

 

正拽着衣服的Oedo眨了眨眼，然后对着Mark挤挤眉：“主教 **大人** ，”拉着Mark的手贴近自己的胸膛，“您让我朝思夜想啊。”

 

“不是刚刚还说要离开吗？莫扎特。”Mark轻轻为恋人脱掉了连帽衫，顺着Oedo纤长的脖子一路亲吻到胸膛，伸出舌头逗弄对方胸前的粉红，激起了年轻人热情的呻吟和对方后背和琴键碰撞的多重音。

 

Oedo越加挺起自己的胸膛为对方献上自己，手上则开始解Mark的皮带，掏出了小Mark后，背部完全借着钢琴舒展来展示这具年轻身体的活力，“科洛雷多主教大人，您可以尽情惩罚您那离您远去、粗俗无理、使您备受煎熬的 **魔鬼** 了。”

 

眼前的画面极具冲击力，黑色的钢琴上雪白的身躯，配上对方耀眼的金发和灿烂的蓝眸，这让Mark不由的半跪在地板上用双手和唇齿膜拜这具热情的身体，然后为对方脱下牛仔裤，轻轻亲吻对方已经半台头的阴茎，然后轻轻含住小Oedo，耳边传来恋人的轻喘，在舌头的游移下，逐渐变成缠绵的呻吟，最后直接伴随着一个漂亮的滑音释放在自己嘴里。

 

“想不到掌管领地的王爷居然伺候人的水平这么好。”Oedo被对方直接从琴凳上抱起来被放到钢琴上压出一片和弦，接着猝不及防被吻了一嘴自己的精液，不由得在自己坏心年长恋人的肩上奋力推拒。

 

“可我不会叫这些是伺候人用的，莫扎特，”Mark手滑过对方臀部，aka Oedo浑身可能唯一有点肉的地方，往后穴探索，不出意外摸到了一片干涩，“告诉我，你带了润滑剂， **沃尔夫冈** 。”

 

“我可是一个追求真正生活的音乐家，主教大人，怎么会随身带着润滑剂，方便您进行职场 **性骚扰** 吗？”

 

“小混蛋，你放松点。”Mark皱着眉头往里面探进指节，“你就该吃点苦头，看看还敢不敢这么傲慢无礼。”发现不行后，用自己的昂扬顺着对方的大腿根部摩擦，在自己释放后，用精液暂时充当一下润滑剂。借着滑腻的白浊，第一根手指无比顺利，接着第二根、第三根，凭着感觉找到了微微鼓起的一点，不断的按压让钢琴随着自己年轻恋人的甜蜜挣扎不断发出哀嚎。

 

“请……您，请您，嗯啊，”接连的快感让Oedo甚至无法说出完整的语句。

 

“在我们正式开始之前，”Mark退出了自己的手指，把期待已久的小Mark抵在了已经柔软且经过充分扩张的后穴前，“莫扎特，你必须确定你的 **小才华分身** 不会忽然出现。”

 

“阿玛蒂在上学呢，主教大人。这里只有， **您和我** 。”话音刚落，身体的碰撞带来钢琴又一次的巨响，以及Oedo满足的叹息，随即更热情的把腿缠在Mark的腰上，借助恋人强健的体格把自己轻微抬离键盘，可随着每一次强有力的撞击，则会压出不断的钢琴声，他发现自己恋人的举动比以往更激烈，于是贴近对方的耳朵，带着不断溢出口的呻吟轻轻说：“大人，科洛雷多主教，您在维也纳……为什么先看的是我的 **嘴唇** 呢？”

 

Mark闻言，立刻勾起嘴角摆出台上科洛雷多的表情：“我的天才音乐家，你真的不知道吗？”故意放慢身下的动作，让自己的阴茎慢慢退出后再慢慢进入，让小年轻不满的哼哼出声，“在我第一次看到你的乐谱的时候，我就知道，你是，上帝的恩赐，上帝赐给 **我** 的，沃尔夫冈。”

 

“恩，哈啊，那您，就快一点，”贪心的年轻人明显不满于恋人磨人缓慢的动作，“ **您的** 音乐家会带着您一起体会一把天堂般美妙的感觉（注）。”

 

“我毫不怀疑这一点。对你，我愿意付出， **我的** 沃尔夫冈。”Mark不再继续逗弄自己的恋人，开始专心进攻，伴随着Oedo被无数粉丝称赞的高音，两人纷纷释放出来，可怜的钢琴在经过不断的受重之后，还被弄脏了。

 

“您让我把钢琴弄脏了，您要负责收拾这里。”Oedo把头埋在Mark的颈侧，“您又射在我里面了，我感觉自己有点难受，只有一顿薯条炸鸡能治好我。”

 

“我们等会可以去吃，”Mark摸着恋人软软的金发，接着用额头对方的额头，直直看向那双依旧弥漫着水汽的蓝眸，“Mein Engel der Musik。”

 

闻言Oedo彻底绷不住的笑出来了，为自己可爱的恋人送上黏糊糊的湿吻，“如果历史上科洛雷多主教像你一样，没准莫扎特就不会拒绝他了。”

 

“我的莫扎特并没有拒绝我不是吗？”

 

“是，您说到对。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：法国人把高潮成为小死一回。


	2. 日常之逛超市

Oedo推着购物车看着前方在比较两种食物营养成分表的恋人，不由地撅起了嘴，在他看来那两种不都差不多吗？虽然可以理解啦，Mark这么好的身材离不开日常的饮食管理，可是，自己真的看不出，区区几克脂肪和碳水化合物有什么好纠结的？那一点点脂肪和糖分又不会毒死对方？

眼看Mark终于选好了自己的早餐燕麦，Oedo赶紧从货架上拿下自己爱吃的那一种早餐谷物圈，巧克力口味的，泡着冰牛奶别提多过瘾了，虽然有被嘲笑过是小朋友口味，可是，他就是喜欢吃啊！从卖麦片的货架走向冰柜的路上，他还顺手来了一罐自己喜欢的牛奶巧克力酱。Mark看着购物车里多出一罐热量脂肪炸弹狠狠皱起了眉，可是看着自家小恋人清瘦的身体也没说什么。

到了冰柜，Mark往购物车里轻车熟路的放上了全脂牛奶和低脂牛奶，然后放上一盒鸡蛋，然后就看到Oedo站在芝士面前犹豫不决，自己一般吃的是某牌的低脂芝士，没什么好纠结的，而自己恋人纠结的无非是这个新品种没吃过要不要尝试，最后在拿上了低脂芝士和新品种后，还顺手拿了个黄油。

挪到了肉类冰柜前，Mark作为健身人士，自然是鸡胸肉、瘦牛肉的忠实顾客，精加工肉类除了几种低脂火腿产品，高脂点的像培根这种他以前甚至看都不会看，而猜猜这是谁的最爱？他那年轻的小恋人最爱的培根和猪排这种，他当然理解对方喜欢油脂和热量，这是每个人刻在基因里的，可是，这样真的不太健康啊。

跟着Mark走到了蔬菜水果区域，看着Mark往购物车里扔上各种健康蔬菜就皱起了眉头，而且这些蔬菜和鸡胸肉已经明显超过Mark一周所要吃的，于是准备出声捍卫自己饮食结构：“我不爱吃西兰花！也不爱吃煎鸡胸！”

“你需要吃点有营养的，多吃点蛋白质和维生素，而不是零食和脂肪。”Mark感觉自己有义务改善自己恋人那不健康的食谱。

“人类进化了这么多年，不是为了每天吃草的！”Oedo则对自己的食谱有不同的意见，不能吃零食的人生还有什么乐趣？“追逐油脂和糖分的高热量食物是人类的天性。”

“这是不健康的。”Mark看着Oedo那消瘦的小身板，总是止不住的担忧，一出道就是音乐剧大主角固然是无比珍贵的经验和机遇，可是这份辛苦的工作也让对方迅速消瘦，现在结束了自然要好好改善食谱，争取多长点肉，最好能和自己去健健身，改善改善那感觉风大点就能吹跑的体格。

“多一点油脂和糖分不会毒死我们的！Mark。”

“我是说，这种生活方式不健康。”Mark决定让点步，“你必须得多吃点蔬菜和水果。”

“好吧……”Oedo最后作出了妥协，反正最后可以撒撒娇让Mark多吃点，在把多余的鸡胸肉放回冰柜后，他们到了购物最后一站——Oedo最爱的零食区，在Oedo准备大肆扫荡之前，Mark拉住了他的连帽衫：“可以吃，但不可以吃很多可以嘛。”Oedo十分随意的点了点头，然后冲向了高热量的海洋。

虽然看到对方敷衍的点头就知道Oedo肯定不会只买一点点，可这数量还是不由的让崇尚健康饮食和生活方式的Mark Seibert先生惊叹，怕不是Oedo准备把零食当主食，才可以一周吃完这么多吧？可是怎么吃了这么多垃圾食品，对方还是这么瘦呢？难道飙高音有这么消耗体力？我的高音唱段一直也不少啊？

在结完账往停车场走的时候，Oedo·垃圾食品爱好者·Kuipers已经忍不住在袋子里搜索起来，在把购物袋塞进车的后备箱后，他拿着挑选好的薯片坐到了副驾驶，准备给自己加个餐，Mark发动车开出停车场的时候，Oedo已经往嘴里塞了好多片了，于是Mark·恋人兼职父亲·Seibert又开始操心：“少吃点，等会晚餐要吃不下了。”

话音刚落，Mark发现一片薯片被递到了自己的嘴角，“你吃一片吧，”Oedo歪了歪头，“我就不吃了。”于是Mark在一个红灯前，吃下了被递到嘴边的薯片，反正一片不会对自己的胸肌腹肌有什么太大影响，然后他抬眼看到了副驾驶的恋人动作娴熟的把刚刚拿过薯片的食指和拇指放进嘴里吸吮，抽出的瞬间还带出轻轻的“滋”声，看到自己的目光，Oedo还冲自己挑了挑眉。

正好绿灯了，Mark在踩下油门的时候不由的笑了笑，准备等回去再好好“教育”对方吃手指是不好的，特别是带有挑衅色彩的那种，可，反正他们还有一辈子可以慢慢改正，不急在这一时不是吗？


	3. Private Interview

Mark今天中午难得有点空闲，受够了无趣助理千篇一律的打包午餐，于是他绕过了前门徘徊的记者，从后门溜了出去前往了自己偏爱的简餐店准备享受难得的清闲，毕竟公司的事总是繁琐的让人头痛。而正当Mark找好了位置，准备享受一顿美餐之前，年轻的男声打断了他的动作：“您好，请问这里有人吗？”抬头是一位穿着浅色西装外套的年轻人，金发在阳光的照耀下显得更加灿烂，尽管店里并没有人多到需要拼桌的地步，可Mark还是让对方坐在了自己的对面。

“谢谢您，”年轻人露出了一个笑容，“您真好。”

Mark对年轻人的称赞只是笑笑，他可不认为自己算得上好人，但对方涉世未深的态度让Mark很放松，于是他也乐意和对方多说点，“您是新来的吗？”

“很明显吗？”

“嗯，”Mark似乎专心的在拌着自己的沙拉，“在这很少有人会穿着浅色西装。”

“我叫Oedo，”年轻人向Mark伸出右手，“其实我并不是在这里工作的员工，但我想您已经发现了。”

“我叫Mark。”Mark握住了对方的手，“所以您是？”

“我其实是一名记者，”Oedo低头专心的搅拌着碗里的汤，Mark发现年轻人有着十分迷人的颈部线条，“我想来采访一位成功人士，可并没有成功。”

“那可真是不走运。”Mark有点心不在焉。

“谁说不是呢？所以我来吃顿午饭，看看下午能不能碰碰运气。”Oedo开始进攻自己的三明治，有酱汁沾到嘴角之后，他下意识的用舌头舔去，然后才反应过来对面坐着别人，不好意思的笑了笑，然后拿起纸巾擦了一下嘴。

“介意我问一下是谁吗？”Mark端起了咖啡。

“告诉您也没事，”Oedo耸了耸肩，“反正听说那位不爱接受采访。但我相信您应该知道，毕竟您在这里工作。我想采访Mark Seibert。”

听到自己的名字，Mark不由得挑了挑眉，“让我猜猜，一位新人记者被前辈分配了最棘手的任务。”

“您真的很聪明，这还真是被分配的任务。”Oedo狠狠咬了一口三明治。

Mark忽然对自己面前的沙拉失去了胃口，并且感觉对方面前的汤品十分可口，“这汤看着真不错，我也去拿一份，容我失陪一会。”

“这汤是很不错，您一定要试试。”Oedo热情的回应。

等Mark端着汤回到座位的时候，Oedo正在玩着自己的手机，看到Mark回来，他赶紧放下了手机，“Mark，你回来了。”

“嗯。您等会准备去干什么呢？”

“恩，我还没想好，”Oedo快速解决了自己的三明治，“但应该会继续去等着那位Seibert先生吧！毕竟任务还没完成。您午餐结束一定就是回去工作吧。”

“是的，”Mark尝了两口汤，并不如想象中美味，他最终放下了勺子，“其实干等在那位的楼下也不是办法不是吗？”

“难道您有什么办法吗？”Oedo眼睛放光的看着Mark。

而在Mark开口之前，Oedo在桌面下用脚沿着Mark的小腿轻轻徘徊，注视着年长者波澜不惊的表情出现一道裂痕，然后伸出自己的舌头缓缓沿着自己的嘴唇划出一道暧昧的曲线，“如果能得到一个私人访谈的机会，那还请您相信，您的报酬一定会让您满意的。”


	4. The Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15分钟小品

“Ich schmeck den Tod schon auf der Zunge.（注1）”当Oedo在台上唱出Mozarts Tod的第一句，就代表今天的表演又临近尾声了。照例谢完幕，Mark却没立刻离开，而是看向Oedo刚刚躺着的贵妃椅有点出神，直到年轻人出声呼喊才回过神，和对方一起走出后台。

今天，Mark特意提前了好久和Oedo来到了剧场，他特意找到了那把椅子，坐下后示意自己年轻的恋人坐在自己身边。Oedo坐下后有点困惑：Mark为什么这么早就叫我一起来剧场？难道想再一起排练吗？

“其实是想排练一下下。”听到Mark的回应，Oedo才反应自己刚刚直接说出了自己的困惑，瞬间有点不好意思，“Oedo，Mozarts Tod？”

闻言，Oedo顺势半躺在了下来，定了定神，开始唱起自己几乎每晚都会唱的歌词：“Ich schmeck den Tod schon auf der Zunge.”等唱完这句才发现自己身边并没有小阿马蒂，而还不等Oedo有什么反应时间，Mark就亲吻了他，并不是那种浅尝即止的亲吻，而是一个深深的舌吻，等Mark退出自己舌头的时候，发现自己的荷兰小恋人脸都憋红了。Oedo喘着气，一边用眼神询问这是什么情况？

“我想了其实很久了。”Mark一边顺着Oedo为了下个角色而留的略长的金发，一边亲昵的用自己的鼻尖抵上对方的鼻尖，“现在，你真的在舌尖尝到了Tod的味道，我亲爱的莫扎特。”

“……那我难道不是几乎每天都尝到吗？”小年轻明显跟不上自己年长恋人的脑回路。

“难道你不感觉在这里更有感觉嘛？我还特意穿上了那双白鞋（注2）呢！”

Oedo勾住了Mark，把脸埋在对方怀里朝着Mark被众多迷妹垂涎的腹肌吹气，闷着声音说：“反正现在还没人，死神先生，莫扎特好像还没完全死哟。”

“那我相信莫扎特一定马上会先小死一回的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1:英语译文：I can taste the death already on the tongue.   
> 注2:德扎一个后台视频，Oedo演出穿的白色系带马丁靴是Mark演死神时候穿的，有Mark的名字


	5. 好久不见

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主动ask真的是太好吃了

“你后天就走吗？”在彩排开始前，Mark和Oedo坐在一闲聊，明明距离上次这样还不到一年，但他却感觉间隔了好久的时间，可能是这段时间他们都太忙了，也可能是Oedo在这短短一年里变化太多，再次看到他，总给人一种恍若隔世的感觉。

“嗯，”Oedo仰头灌下瓶中水，“马特洪峰马上首演了，还要回瑞士排练。”

Mark低头没说什么，他当然知道自己身边的人接下了一部新剧，大制作的新剧，理所当然的A卡男主，他也说不清自己在想什么，但有一点他很肯定，他并不希望对方这么早就走，他很希望能有多一点和Oedo一起享受观众欢呼和掌声的时光。

在他还想开口说什么的时候，工作人员示意准备好了，可以开始排练打断了他的思绪，有什么等排练完再说吧，这次有点特别，他和Oedo都是第一次来上海开个人音乐会，还是这么大型的场地，在之前商量的时候就有说要客串嘉宾，但当工作人员拿来歌单的时候，他还是有点愣住了，合唱Der einfache Weg，很正常，观众一定很期待他们重新演绎《莫扎特！》里的对唱歌曲，但Broken Wings，这首歌他记得是当初Oedo出专辑的时候邀请他唱的，当时还在《莫扎特！》的演出中，因为日程原因他们分开录制了各自的声轨，从来没有现场合作过。

“这歌在粉丝中很受欢迎！”当他去问的时候，负责接洽的女性工作人员两眼放光的表示很期待，而且说一定会点燃全场的热情。

Oedo开场的歌，是Ich bin, ich bin musik，《莫扎特！》中莫扎特的第一首歌，再次听Oedo重唱曾经的歌曲，他有一种时光交错的感觉，Oedo的嗓音还是一如既往的优秀，但明显的技巧进步了太多，这一年对方的变化不至于外表，这一刻他比原来更清楚的认识到，Oedo Kuipers是一位优秀并在不断进步着的音乐剧演员，歌单到了客西马尼，说来也是巧，他也曾演出过JCS。

很快Oedo个人音乐会的上半场就过完了，在休息的时候，他终于组织好了语言：“Oedo，你能不能留下来，继续当我后天演出的嘉宾？”

Oedo明显楞了一下，然后显得有点纠结：“emmmm，我等会要和我的经纪人商量一下，Mark，你知道的。”

下半场排练很快开始，他们的第一次Broken Wings现场的排练也开始，其实，这感觉有点怪怪的，毕竟这是一首很缠绵的独唱情歌，现在他们两个人要对唱，但都是专业人士，当前奏一响，他还是努力摆脱这种感觉去投入了歌曲，当然，他没错过场边几个凑在一起的工作人员捂着嘴的眼神交流。他能感觉到Oedo有点紧张，他伸手拍了拍他的肩，在手指划过对方齐肩的金发时，他看到那双浅蓝色的眼睛带着他说不出的神情回望了他一眼，但一晃眼，他只看到Oedo对他笑。

在过了一遍Oedo音乐会的曲目后，准备开始过他的音乐会了，他先把合作的几首歌过了，Oedo明天下午就要上台了，需要足够的休息，在对方离开前，他再次说了自己的想法，他有种感觉他一定要再说一次：“Oedo，能不能请你留下来，继续当我后天演出的嘉宾？”这次Oedo穿着外套，静静的看了他几秒，张了张嘴，却没说什么，又低下头点了两下。

等他自己所有歌曲排练结束后，他独自回到酒店，他不知道Oedo睡了没有，也不知道他和经纪人讨论结果怎么样，他感觉这次上海比他之前两次来的时候都要寒冷。

第二天早上，他出发去他的粉丝见面会，到达后台的时候，工作人员还在紧急准备中，换好了衣服走向排练室的时候，他路过了VIP化妆间，他看到了上面简单贴着“Oedo Kuipers”，他只是抿了抿唇，继续大跨步向前，在这一刻，他第一次感觉到，他们已经很久不见了。

在粉丝见面会上，有粉丝居然提问了Broken Wings的问题，他笑着回答，这当然是和爱有关，总是和爱相关的。在见面会结束时，他说了：“马上就是Oedo的音乐会了，我知道你们很期待，我也很期待。”他没说的是，他已经迫不及待想看到他那个人站在台上，尽情挥洒自己的光芒，纵情享受台下观众的欢呼。

午餐的时候，他看到了Oedo和经纪人在交谈什么，不知道是不是关于多停留一天的事，他心里是真的没底，他知道这是自己任性，这是对方争分夺秒的首演前排练时间，只是为当自己的嘉宾而特意多留一天，他没这个自信。Oedo转头的时候看到他了，冲他点了点头笑了笑。

很快，演出准备开始了，他在后台透过侧边，看到粉丝们接连入场，顺着光芒，他侧脸是他身边的年轻人充满自信的脸庞，他看着他伴随着欢呼登场，又在粉丝的欢呼下结束了上半场退场，他敲响了VIP休息室的门，他有很多想说的，但在这个场景下他不知道怎么开口，而Oedo看到他进来坐下也没说什么，只是自顾自的闭目养神，场钟打响，要去候场了，在Oedo将要踏出房门的时候，他终于开口了：“你表现的很棒。”

闻言，年轻人脸上扬起灿烂的笑容：“谢谢，Mark。我相信你晚上也会很棒的！”

下半场，他依旧坐在台边，等着自己上场，跟着工作人员的提示上场，他看到桌上放了一杯深色的液体，他只是有点好奇到底是不是酒，就拿起闻了一下，他们演了一出意外相遇，Oedo搬来了椅子，当他问观众想听什么的时候，观众们就和那位女性工作人员给出的反应一样，理所当然的Broken Wings，他们都有点紧张和说不出的感觉，这和排练的感觉完全不一样。

前奏响起，“Why we can't just hold on to each other's hands”在那一刻他想伸手，他也伸了，但Oedo似乎并没有看到，于是他也就默默把手放下了，但放到一半的时候，Oedo回头看到了，一瞬间对方的神情有点复杂，他侧过一点身，避开了对方的目光，接下来的时间，他们似乎就一直在错过，他只能捕捉到有几次来不及收回的目光或者是偷瞄被看到，随着音乐，渐渐放松了下来，不需要这么紧张，只是合唱而已，而一直到最后，他才终于捕捉到了对方的目光，他看到的是含笑的眼神，对方在享受这一切，他也是。结束的拥抱后，他是很喜欢观众的欢呼，这是支持他走到今天的原因，但在这一刻，他是真心的愿意把这份欢呼让给自己身边的这个年轻人。

在Oedo的个人音乐会结束后，对方马不停蹄签售和见面活动让他没空询问，他好像有点不一样的感觉，他有些不一样的话想和Oedo说，很重要，想要马上告诉对方，想要现在见到他。

直到离自己的音乐会开场还剩一点点时间，他等待的人终于出现，带着一堆礼物走进了休息室，他这时候忽然开始有耐心了起来，他默默等待着对方从房间里走出来，他听到了观众进场的声音，第一遍场钟，第二遍场钟，他看到那扇门开了，送出了年轻的身影，他走上前，拉住了对方的手臂，然后轻轻握住了对方的手， 接着，他在对方的唇边轻轻落下一吻，按住想要挣扎的Oedo，贴着对方微红的耳边说：“我想你能留下来，和我分享观众的欢呼，Mr. Oedo Kuipers。不用现在回答我，我要上台了。但我是认真的，你知道的。”

在中场的时候，他看到Oedo站在阴影处，他向那里走去，心情十分紧张，他好久都没这么紧张，上次这样估计还是选秀被点评吧。他走到了对方面前，他听到Oedo开口：“我可以留下来，多呆一天。至于别的，我感觉还需要时间来观察。”他把面前的人抱进怀里：“好。”


End file.
